The Help of a Brother
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: Marche and Ritz recieve a shock when a mission goes wrong. Marche'ss long lost older brother is in Ivalice. But Neo and Clan Obelisk have a dark secret that no one can know about, not even Marche. please review
1. Chapter 1

The Help of a Brother

Chapter 1: The Unbeatable Mission

Dawn. That annoying thing that marks the start of a new day, and marked the fact that the traveling members of Clan Nutsy had to wake up and pack up the camp. The only noise was that from the two members of the clan already awake. Luan, the Battle Commander and Nelin, Second-in-Command of the clan. The two were heading to the biggest tent in the camp, which was where Marche slept.

"He will not be pleasssssed with us for waking him thisssss early." Luan said, his Baaga accent strong from under his Templar helmet. Nelin, being human, nodded and reached into the tent with a long stick he had found, and soon enough they heard the alarmed 'What the heck!?!' come from the tent.

Marche rushed out of the tent, nearly tripping as he pulled on his pants and tried to hold his sword at the same time. Sure enough, three hops later he fell flat on his face, and the camp erupted with laughter. Marche got to his feet, blushing with embarrassment. He attached his belt and sheathed his sword, then looked around and spotted Luan and Nelin, both looking horror struck.

"Sssssssorry Marche." Luan said, rubbing his hands together nervously. Even though he was a fully grown Baaga at six feet four inches, he cowered under the glare of the thirteen year old Paladin. Marche walked up to Luan and glared up at him, at which point Nelin rushed forward.

"Ok, look Marche." Nelin said, coming between the two. "I'm the one who poked you. I'll take the blame."

Marche took a deep breath, then turned away and walked back to his tent. "Next time," he said, pausing at the mouth of his tent, "just yell."

"Ritz! Hey Ritz, slow down!"

Ritz paused at the top of the hill she and her clan was climbing. She turned back to look at them panting from exhaustion. Ritz was in command of Clan Rose, an all female clan of Viera. She was the only human ever allowed into the clan, and now she was in command, and her clan was famous in all of Ivalice. The wind picked up, and her long pink hair blew across her face and flapped around her head.

Soon a Viera wearing a small green vest and skirt walked up beside her, breathing heavily. Shara was the second in command of Clan Rose, but she tired very easily when it came to moving around. "You know, just because you took this Wanted Mission, I still say we call it off." Shara said, leaning on her bow for support. Ritz shook her head, but understood why Shara was asking this of her. The criminal they were going after was hiding Jagd Helje. Jagds were dangerous, since the Judges never went there, so in a battle in a Jagd, if you lose, you die.

"Shara, I know what you want me to do." Ritz said, and Shara looked at her. Ritz retuned the look and continued. "But I will not back down from this. But maybe I should call in some help." Shara smiled and turned to one of their riders.

"Marie, go find Marche. We will be asking Clan Nutsy for help on this." Marie nodded and steered her Chocobo around and took off.

Ritz sat down under a tree and took out her telescope. Shara leaned against the tree, her hands behind her head. The rest of the Viera were resting down by a nearby river. Ritz set the telescope down and sighed. "We'll be there is another four hours." Shara looked down at her in surprise.

"I thought we were waiting for Marche?" she said, wondering what Ritz had planned. Ritz looked up at her and smiled reassuringly. "We're only going to the entrance to the city. We won't engage until Clan Nutsy arrives.

Clan Nutsy, however, was busy at that moment.

"Nelin! Take out their gunners on the cliff! Luan, go help Gallahan! He's pinned down by those archers! Brown, Lorek, Heath, Anton, Ridley! You're with me! We're going to hold back their soldiers!" Marche shouted these orders and drew his sword, the legendary Excalibur II. He watched the five soldiers he ordered to attack run ahead and cross swords with the six soldiers attacking from the north.

_"What gives? Clan Marble and Clan Dip are attacking together? And why hasn't the Judge arrived yet?"_ Marche wondered as he struck down one of soldiers with his sword.

Being a ninja, it was a piece of cake for Nelin to get onto the cliff and behind the gunners. Silently sheathing his katana, the clasped his hands together and focused his magic on the six gunners.

**_"Wood Veil Jutsu!"_** he shouted and the gunners were suddenly wrapped by hundreds of thick green vines that erupted out of the ground. Nelin smiled as he watched them struggle fruitlessly against his magic. "Well, I'm done here, time to take the archers."

"Gallahan, letssss go! Come on!" Luan had arrived in time to prevent the Black Mage from being turned into a pin cushion, but not soon enough to block the arrow that had found his left leg.

"I'm fine Luan. Go on, I'll catch up." Gallahan said as he pushed Luan away. The Baaga stiffened, grabbed the Mage by the back of his robes, and with a mighty grunt, threw him all the way over to the camp.

"No, I'll catch up with you, my friend." He said as he ran back to the camp, arrows raining down around him like rain drops in a storm.

"Lorek! Move!!" Marche shouted, dropping his sword as he lunged forward and tackled the soldier. Just as he rolled to his feet around twenty arrows covered the spot where Lorek had been standing just seconds earlier. Marche got to his feet and retrieved his sword just as a shrill whistle was heard. Turning around, he saw the Judgemaster Cid holding up a red card.

"Clans Marble and Dip!" he shouted, and all went silent, the battle over. "Unless you want to go to prison for a very long time, I suggest that you leave at once!" At these words both clans ran as fast as they could into the forest, leaving weapons and armor behind. Cid walked over to Marche, who relaxed, knowing the Judgemaster quite well. "Keeping out of trouble Marche?" Cid asked, and Marche laughed.

"With a 10,000,000 gil reward on my head, how can I?" The Judgemaster laughed as well.

"No, I guess you can't." He then looked around at Clan Nutsy. "Anyone seriously injured?" he asked, noticing Gallahan limping over to Adrian, the White Mage of the clan. Marche shook his head.

"Not that I know of. We are mercenaries, though. We can't be injured to easily or we'll lose our reputation." Cid laughed at these words and turned his chocobo.

"Yes. That's true, but I best be off. Take care." With these words he clicked his tongue and his chocobo took off back down the path that they had arrived on.

Three hours later Montblanc, the Moogle who had originally been in charge of Clan Nutsy, now the Weapons General, came running up to Marche as he helped Gallahan over to a plate of food.

"Marche kupo! A Rose Rider approaches kupo!" Marche turned as Marie rounded the trees and made a bee line for him. Wondering what Ritz needed now, he approached the chocobo casually.

Marie took a quick look around as Marche approached her. "Rough morning?" she asked when he was within earshot.

"You could say that." He replied as he stopped six feet from her. "What does Ritz need from us this time?" he asked, not bothering to hide the slight annoyance in his voice.

Marie smiled at his words. "Ritz is going after Nivlac and his clan in Jagd Helje, and we were hoping that you would-"

"What?!" Marche shouted at these words. "I don't care how strong your clan is, the Jagd Emissaries are famous for foul play! You don't stand a chance on their home turf!" he then turned to check his clan. "Nelin! Luan! Gallahan! Lorek, Heath, Anton, Ridley! Saddle up a bird and be ready to leave within twenty minutes! Montblanc! You're in charge till we return!" Marche turned back to Marie, who was looking shocked at what he had said. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ambush in the Jagd

Where had the plan gone wrong? That was the only thing Ritz wondered as arrows rained down on her and Clan Rose. She had managed to order the majority of the clan to retreat and wait for Clan Nutsy's reinforcements, but she, Shara and six other Viera were now pinned down under an old bridge as they waited for the hail of arrows to end. Ritz looked around quickly, hoping to find a way to escape the Jagd and get all of her friends out alive. A sudden explosion shook the ground, and the screaming storm of arrows ended.

_"Now or never!"_ Ritz thought and jumped to her feet. The others followed as she ran out from under the bridge and headed down the deserted streets that lead to the entrance of the ghost town. The eight women rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with the Jagd Emissaries. Twelve members stood before them and, looking over her shoulder Ritz saw another eight or nine behind them. She counted to her self.

_"Eight Snipers, six Ninja, three Assassins, five Blue Mages."_ Even now, Ritz knew that they were finished. They were against the most wanted crooks in Ivalice, and all she had was a Sniper, two Fencers, one Assassin, one Red Mage and two White Mages. Ritz felt her heart beat quicken, and tried to find another way out.

"Hopeless."

Ritz turned to look at Shara, who was shaking in fear, leaning on her bow for support.

From behind the group of Emissaries emerged a Gladiator Baaga. The others seemed to back off in respect, or was it fear, Ritz couldn't tell. Then it hit her like a train.

"Nivlac the Ruthless." She said, a smile spreading across her face. The Baaga looked at her and nodded.

"Yesssss, that isss who I am."

Ritz nodded back, then went cold as he raised his sword.

"Kill them."

One of the Snipers pulled back an arrow, aiming straight at Ritz. She closed her eyes, scared, yet ready for it.

**BANG!**

_"What the?"_ Ritz thought as the gunshot echoed through the street. The Sniper collapsed, shot through the chest.

"What! Who dare to attack my clan!?!" Nivlac roared in rage.

"Did that work, kupo?"

"Yes, Michaelov. That worked perfectly."

From the shadows of a nearby building came a loud cry, followed by the wall collapsing. Both Clan Rose and the Jagd Emissaries were stunned by the site inside the ruins.

"Clan Rose, hope we aren't too late to help."

Ritz looked at the speaker with shock. He looked exactly like Marche, only he was taller, had a golden hoop in his left ear and had spiked hair tied back in a very long ponytail compared to Marche's. Behind him was a Paladin, Ninja, Gunner, Dragoon, Fighter, Blue Mage and a Thief.

"Who are you?" asked Nivlac, raising his sword in defense. The newcomers all drew their weapons.

"We," said the leader, "are clan Obelisk."

A mile from the Jagd, Marche and his selected warriors were rushing towards the ghost town.

"Hurry up you guys!" Marche shouted as he urged his chocobo to go faster. "We don't know how long we have till Ritz attacks!"

Nivlac watched in terror as Clan Obelisk engaged his clan. No sooner had their blades crossed did the Obelisk Paladin defeat his Ninja's. The Blue Mage cast one spell and dropped his Snipers like flies. The Dragoon leapt above his Assassins and in three quick strikes, struck them down like nothing. He didn't want to see the rest of this clan's power.

"Retreat! Fall back! Grab the wounded and get to the forest!"

The two clans watched the Emissaries run away, and Ritz turned to the leader of the clan. He noticed her approaching and smiled.

"No need to thank me, it was my-" WHACK!

Ritz slapped him square across his face, knocking him off balance for a moment. He looked at her, shocked.

"Why did you help us? We were fine! I had it under control! I didn't need any help!" Ritz shouted her frustration at the boy, who was leaning back from the force of her words. The Paladin approached them, sheathing his swords and tapping the leader on the shoulder. He whispered in his ear, and the leader nodded. He then turned to Ritz with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for ruining your plan. Please forgive me." He then straightened his posture, suddenly more serious. "My name is Neo, the leader of Clan Obelisk."

A noise behind them all made both clans turn around. Marche and his Riders were thundering towards them like a stampede of buffalo. Eight feet from them Marche leapt off his chocobo and drew his sword, pointing at Neo.

"Are you an Emissary?" he asked, lethal intent etched in his voice. Neo stared at him in disbelief.

"It can't be…Marche?" Marche lowered his sword.

"Who are you?"

Neo approached slowly. "Marche, it me, Neo."

Marche dropped his sword.

"Big bro?"

Silence was heard throughout the Jagd like a disease.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Neo has been changed to Nero.

Chapter 3: Learning

The silence in the Jagd sent chills down Ritz's spine as she stared at the two guys. She couldn't deny it, he looked almost exactly like Marche, only he was almost a head taller, longer hair, three gold and red dangles in his left ear, and his eyes were harder; colder. His arms rested on the handles of his swords, his stance looked almost relaxed, though she could see that he was on the defensive; his arms were slightly flexed.

"Nero," Marche said slowly, his voice shaking. "How, why...what are you doing here?"

"Heh, easy." Nero said, relaxing a bit more, though his eyes still held their cold glaze. "You know how this place was created by your friend, Prince Mewt, right?" he asked, casting his gaze around on Marche and Ritz. "Well, I too wanted to escape the drabness of life, and whoa and behold, I found myself here. Only problem, I grew tired about six months ago, and was ready to let it die, but then BOOM!" he shouted, clenching his fist. "Your damned Prince shows up and makes all these rules, giving the Judges more power, making it harder for Clans to get ahead in the wars, and trapping me here! I can't leave now, not till he decides I can." Nero took a breath at this point, relaxing and placing his hands on his hips. "But, it ain't all bad. Thanks to his new laws, battles are humane, and as a result, powerful clans get major cash. Look at us, we have made over 23,000,000 gil in the past month alone."

"What?!" Shara shouted in shock, her bow dropping to the dirt covered road with a loud clunk. "How is that possible? You clan is so...small."

"It is not the size of the army," said the white clad Paladin to Nero's left with a smile. "But the fury of its onslaught."

"We usually take on entire clans with only one member." Nero explained. "We never lose. Now," he said, looking Marche squarely in the eye. "Would you and Clan Nutsy care to join us? Become a part of the mighty Clan Obelisk?"

"Not a chance." Marche said without a second of thought. Ritz looked at the two and saw it in their eyes; sibling rivalry. These two had a deep sense of competition, and to Marche, this was another challenge; one he would not lose.

Shara stood next to Ritz as they watched Nero and his few clan members move away from the Jagd, heading towards Cyril.

"Do you think its true?" Ritz asked the Vierra. "That they have never lost a battle?"

"Who knows." Shara answered as the wind picked up, blowing her white hair around her head and causing her ears to sway. "There are some clans out there that are very powerful, so you never know.

"I want to know more about them." Ritz declared as she walked towards her chocobo. "Come on, we're going to see Ezel."

Marche sighed as he dismounted and saw what little had been done since he had left their camp. There were more injuries than he had thought, and it showed as Montblanc helped his little brother, Nono, carry a third Moogle to the White Mage, Ocon, who looked exhausted.

"Damn...that attack really hit us hard." Marche sighed as he tied his chocobo up by the others and walked with Luan and Nelin to his tent.

"Marche," Nelin asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the young boy. "Why did you turn down your brother's offer so quickly?"

"Simple!" Marche snapped, causing both of his generals to jump is shock. "He vanished without a word, practically destroying my mom and Doned, and now he thinks he can be all buddy buddy with me again?" Marche shouted as he slammed his fist onto the small table in the corner of the tent, knocking off a quill and an ink bottle. Sighing as he stooped to pick them up, he continued in a meeker voice. "I'm happy that he's alright, but...he was never the best influence. If he is running a clan...I think it would be best that we stay away from them."

In the back of an old, dreary looking shop, Ritz stood at the head of an old, parchment strewn desk, tapping her foot on the floor as she waited for the large chair behind the desk to turn and face her.

"Ezel," she said slowly, her patience thinning, "I know you're there."

"Well, my young friend," came the Card Dealer's voice from behind her, causing her to jump and turn, "you would be wrong in one sense for that accusation. I am here, but not where you claimed I am."

"Smart ass," she sighed, taking a seat as the informant took his own.

"So, young Leader of Rose," the *name* said, folding his hands and staring at Ritz. "What is it you would like this old merchant to tell you?"

"Clan Obelisk," she said, leaning back in her seat, "and its leader, Nero."

Ritz knew immediately that she was into something Ezel would rather stay out of as she watched the *name*'s eyes snap open and his limbs jerk rigid in shock.

"How do you know those names?" he asked quietly, leaning close to the girl.

"I met him," Ritz replied, "him and some of his clan."

Ezel leaned in close, beckoning Ritz forward.

"If you want to know anything, than hide in the cellar. I am expecting Nero within the hour."

"What about?"

"I never know."


End file.
